The Rebels Prank War
by WoodElfJedi
Summary: Ezra started it. Then the others joined in. Who will have the last laugh? Note: Original title was How to Prank a Droid IDEAS ARE WELCOME!
1. Painting Droids

**Hi! This is my first shot at a Star Wars Rebels fanfic. This is a one-shot.**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

"Kanan?"

Kanan looked up to see his padawan, Ezra, standing in the doorway.

"What's up?"

"How do you prank a droid?"

Kanan sat up, startled at his question.

"How do you _what_?"

"How do you prank a droid." Ezra leaned against the doorframe. "Chopper has been getting on my nerves lately. He keeps zapping me and pulling the bolts out of my bunk." He looked at Kanan. "Got any ideas?"

Kanan just stared at Ezra.

"Ezra, the Jedi don't seek revenge. And further more, the reason why Chopper zaps you so much is because you provoke him."

Ezra looked at the floor. "Yeah, I know, but still," He looked up. "It does get at little boring around here, don't you think?"

Kanan huffed. "Fine, I'll help you. But only this ONE time. Got that?" Ezra grinned brightly. "Thanks Master!"

_Three hours later..._

Chopper had finally gone to recharge his battery. He settled down, unaware of the three sets of eyes watching him. Zeb had decided to join in on the prank, since the bucket of bolts had been getting on his nerves too.

Chopper finally went to "sleep". The trio waited a few minutes, then made their move. Ten minutes later, Chopper was painted the colors of the rainbow. Kanan, Ezra and Zeb grinned at their work, trying to hold back the chuckles that threatened to spill over. When Sabine had heard about the prank, she had come up with the idea that Chopper needed a new "paint job". Kanan was glad that he had joined in on the prank. It actually felt good to do something other than lying on your bunk, waiting to come out of hyperspace.

Sabine came around the corner. She stared at Chopper for a minute, then covered her mouth, trying to stop the giggles, She then had an idea and ran off to her room. She came back with a sparkly, neon pink bow. She set it on top of Chopper. They all had to leave the room. They couldn't hold back the laughs. Ezra finally managed to gasp out, "Where did you get that bow?" Sabine chuckled. "It was meant to be a "gift" to the Imps." Everyone laughed even harder at that.

_One hour later..._

Chopper woke up from his recharge, feeling refreshed. He rolled out into the hallway, oblivious of his new look. He went to the cockpit, just as they came out from hyperspace. Hera said "Hi Chopper." then did a double take. She grinned, realizing what the others had managed to do. Pull a prank on Chopper.

"Are you sporting a new look, Chopper? It rather suits you." Chopper made a curious chirp.

"Look in a mirror." Chopper rushed out the cockpit to find a mirror. Hera began to laugh so hard, that she couldn't pilot the _Ghost_.

When Chopper finally found a mirror, he chirped in anger.

"_When I get my arm on them."_

Minutes later, you could hear the sounds of yelps throughout the _Ghost_.

**So what do you think? Is it good or bad? **

**Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	2. Marbles

**Did I say this was a one-shot? *scratches head then shrugs* Eh, who cares.**

**I loved all the reviews I got! Quite frankly, I'm very surprised. The first chapter was just a spur of the moment ****sort of thing. **

**I'm unsure of this chapter, so please, give me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels.**

**P.S.** _This means master/padawan bond aka mental talking.  
_

It had been a few weeks since Chopper's new "paint job". Hera had finally repainted him his original colors to the disappointment of the other Rebels. It had been really funny seeing the cranky droid every color of the rainbow, even after the neon bow had been disposed of.

The Rebels had gotten some new supplies and once again, Ezra was the one who sorted them. It was obvious he was not happy about it.

"Why am I always the one to do this job," he grumbled under his breath as he worked. "Why can't Zeb or Sabine do this?"

_"Zeb's training, Sabine is doing Force knows what, and thanks for including me on that list. I'm helping Hera plan our next run."_ Ezra smiled as Kanan's voice came filtering through his mind. _"So quit complaining and get the job done. Training's in an hour."_ Ezra got back to work. It was nice having the master/padawan bond. It made him feel like he had someone or something to hold onto, so to speak.

As Ezra was sorting through a crate of spare parts, he came upon a bag of multi-colored marbles. _"Kanan, what are marbles doing in the spare parts?"_

_"I don't know kid. Keep 'em if you like," _Kanan's annoyed voice said. _"And quit buggin' me. I'm busy." _Hera could see from the look on Kanan's face that he was having a mental conversation with Ezra. She bit down a giggle at the look on his face. It was really funny.

As Ezra looked at the marbles, he had an idea.

"Perfect..."

Chopper came rolling out of the living/meeting room. Hera and Kanan didn't need him any more, so he decided to go recharge. As he rolled down the hall, his treads slipped on something and he momentarily lost his balance. As Ezra watch Chopper in the ducts of the _Ghost_, he was disappointed as Chopper regained his balance and continued to roll down the hall. 'Shoot, that didn't work,' he thought. But he was mistaken. He heard the droid equivalent to a scream and as he looked through the grate, he saw Chopper with all his appendages waving wildly in the air. As Chopper fell on his back, Sabine came flying out of her room, baring a blaster and Hera and Kanan came running out of the living/meeting room. All three of them joined Chopper on the floor. They all shouted "EZRA!" when they heard his laughter above them.

"What's going on," Zeb asked as he came around the corner, holding a wooden staff from his training. He was meet with the sight of his teammates on the floor. He began to laugh at the sight. "So the mighty Jedi falls to the floor, eh," he chuckled. Kanan glared at him. "Not funny Zeb." He pointed at the ceiling. "You can blame Ezra for this one."

"Hey! It's not my fault that you go and lose your balance, _Master_."

"Ezra, you come out of that vent right now!" Hera ordered.

In his mirth, Ezra forgot about the marbles on the floor and dropped out of the vent, only to slip and fall on his backside.

Everyone -except Ezra- was laughing, but he soon joined in.

As everyone got their laughter down to an occasional giggle, Ezra apologized. "Sorry, these were meant for Chopper," he said, gesturing at the marbles. Chopper chirped angrily.

Hera smiled. 'It's fine Ezra." Her smile broadened into a grin. "Everyone needs a good laugh now and then." Her smile faded. "Especially nowadays."

Everyone sobered at the thought of the Empire. After a couple minutes of silence, Sabine looked at the objects of their demise.

"Who's picking up these things?" Everyone looked at Ezra. He groaned and flopped back. Only to sit up again as a marble jabbed him painfully in his spine. This brought fresh rounds of laughter.

Months later, in an Imperial outpost, Ezra was flinging a handful of marbles behind him. The Stormtroopers following him slipped and slid on the small spheres. Ezra smiled at their shouts. It brought back that good memory from months ago.

**Good? Bad? So, unless anyone or my self has any ideas, this will be the last chapter.**

**Look for my Star Wars parody on Let It Go from Frozen in the Star Wars archives!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	3. Shaving Zeb

**Man, I had no idea I would be this popular. So much for a one-shot!**

**I would like to thank Horned King II for the idea for this chapter.**

**The tables have turned people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

The Rebels had just come back from a rather exciting, but tiring strike against the Empire. The mission had been to release a few Wookie prisoners from an Imperial star destroy, that, oddly enough, had the name _Sith Sabers_. In the process of freeing the Wookies, they had managed to blow up half of the destroyer's cannons and destroy all the TIEs that had been attacking the _Ghost._ And Sabine had some how managed to burn half of the supplies the Stormtroopers had. They did make it back to the _Ghost _with the Wookies and everyone else intact.

As soon as the _Ghost _jumped into hyperspace, everyone collapsed on their bunks or cots and fell asleep. That is, everyone, except Chopper.

Chopper was still upset about being repainted and slipping on the marbles that Ezra had put on the floor. It was time for payback. His first victim: Zeb.

Chopper was thinking about the first mission that Ezra had gone on. Kanan had tried to pull off that Zeb was a "Rare hairless Wookie". It didn't work. Chopper had the idea to shave some of Zeb's "beard" off. _"That would be hilarious," _he thought. Now all he had to do was find a razor. After a few minutes of searching and nearly waking everyone up, he finally found one.

Chopper quietly rolled into Zeb and Ezra's room. Chopper knew that the kid wasn't going to wake up, even with all the noise. The mission had exhausted him completely. Chopper accidently rolled over one of Ezra's tools that was lying on the floor. He froze as Zeb shifted slightly, then went back to snoring again. He finally made it to the side of Zeb's bunk. Chopper studied Zeb's beard a moment, then turned on the razor. The loud noise that it made nearly made Chopper squeal, it startled him so badly. He then set to work.

_Seven hours later..._

Zeb woke up feeling refreshed. 'That was a nice nap,' he thought. As he sat up, he noticed that there was hair on the floor. As he picked it up, he realized it was Lasat hair. It was _his hair?! _Zeb's hand flew up to his mini beard. Only, one thing. It wasn't there. At all. As Zeb franticly felt his face, he faintly smelled droid oil. And there was only one droid on this ship. Chopper. "CHOPPER!" Zeb's yell sounded through out the entire ship, waking everyone up.

Everyone came flying to the room, while Ezra fell on the floor in a heap. As he looked up at a very angry Zeb, he noticed that the beard was gone. He began to giggle. As everyone, including the Wookies, came to a halt in front of the door, they were meet with the sight of a laughing Ezra rolling on the ground and a very facial hairless Zeb.

"Zeb looks like a hairless purple Wookie!" Ezra gasped out between laughs. Everyone looked at Ezra and then Zeb and then back again. And began to laugh. Even the Wookies.

Zeb turned red with anger. "When I get my hands on that droid..." he muttered darkly, pushing past everyone. Chopper, hearing the comment, began to roll as quickly as he could down the halls of the _Ghost, _whistling and chirping in laughter, as he tried to get away from a very angry Zeb.

* * *

**So what does everyone think? I can't believe that I'm actually writing this! **

**Everyone's reviews are greatly appreciated! Does anyone have any other ideas?**

**WoodElfJedi**


	4. Whipped Cream

**Alright! My writer's block is finally over!**

**I would like to, again, thank Horned King II for the idea.****Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, everyone!**

**FYI: Some of the reviews are taking up to three days to be seen on . It might just be my Wi-Fi connection. So sorry!**

* * *

Chopper was on his way for more revenge. This time it was Ezra.

Ezra had been having nightmares the past week. They were troublesome enough that Kanan wanted Ezra to be near him, just to be safe. So Ezra had moved to Kanan's room for a few days. It had been about two nights since Ezra's last nightmare. He was bunking with Kanan one more night, then moving back to the room he shared with Zeb, the oversized, hairy, snoring bantha. At least, that's what Ezra called him in his head. And he wasn't about to tell anyone either.

Chopper was waiting for everyone to fall asleep, so he could prank Ezra. He had found a can of whipped cream in the fridge, leftover from a pie that Hera had made a couple weeks ago. He was planning to use it for the prank.

"_I'm a genius," _Chopper thought as he rolled down the hall. The door to Sabine's room hissed open as Chopper went by, making Chopper nearly jumped out of his treads. Hera came walking out of the room in a tank top and shorts. Hera glanced over at Chopper.

"Hi Chopper."

As she started to walk down the hall, she realized what she had said. She turned around.

"Chopper, what are you doing?" Said droid chirped, sounding guilty. "Chopper..."

_"Fine, I'm going to do the whipped cream thing on Ezra."_

"More revenge for the "paint job"?" Hera asked.

_"What do you think?"_

"How are you going to squirt the whipped cream on him?"

Chopper looked at the arm that was holding the can.

Hera grabbed the can from him, saying, "I'll join ya."

"I need to get back at Kanan for calling my wonderful ship a scrapheap," she muttered under her breath.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hera, can't this scrapheap go any faster? We got multiple TIEs on our tails!" Hera whirled around in the pilot's chair to glare at Kanan._

_"You did NOT just called MY ship a scrapheap, did you?" Kanan gulped at the angry look on Hera's face. He had forgotten Rule #1 in the Twi'lek pilot's book: "No one on my crew is to ever call my ship a scrapheap, or any other name that hints towards that. Or else." He'd just broken that rule. And had to deal with a very furious Hera._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kanan snored as Hera and Chopper snuck into the room. They both knew that Kanan and Ezra wouldn't wake up. They had were too exhausted from the past couple weeks.

Hera sprayed the whipped cream on to Kanan's hands and then Ezra's.

"You tickle Ezra's nose. I got Kanan's," she whispered.

Chopper activated his jets and hovered next to Ezra's bunk, while Hera knelt next to Kanan's.  
They tickled the victims' noses at the same time. Ezra just shifted in his sleep and then went still. Kanan didn't even twitch.  
Chopper tickled Ezra's nose again and this time he slapped at his face. He shot awake, as he felt the cold, wet sensation of an unknown substance on his face, his surprise and fear flying through the Force.

Kanan felt a jolt as Ezra's surprise and fear came through their master/padawan bond.  
He woke with a start, surprising both Hera and Chopper. He shot up and out of bed, knocking Hera to the floor.

Whipped cream went flying everywhere as Kanan waved his hands around, trying to catch his balance from getting up too fast.  
Some of it splattered on Hera and Chopper. Chopper fell with a thump to the floor, as his jets turned off, whistling and chirping in surprise.

As Kanan steady himself, he looked up at Ezra in concern. His padawan's face was covered in a white, foamy substance, as were his own hands.  
As he looked at Ezra's face, he realized that it was whipped cream. And that his padawan wasn't in any danger.

Hera sat grinning at the look on Kanan's face. She had finally gotten revenge for him calling her ship a scrapheap.

"Did you record all that, Chopper?" Chopper whistled in reply. Kanan whirled around as he heard Chopper.

"Please tell me that you didn't record that!"

Hera just grinned mischievously in response.

Ezra grinned at the look on his master's face. It was rare to get a look like that out of him. He began to giggle, despite the whipped cream on his face.

Kanan turned at the sounds of Ezra's muffled giggles. "You seriously think that was funny?" The giggles continued.  
As Kanan relived what had happened in his mind, he to, began to laugh. Hera and Chopper joined in.

"Kid, this is the result of calling your pilot's ship a scrapheap." Ezra giggled all the more.

"We're going to wake Sabine and Zeb," Hera chuckled.

"Nah, those two sleep like rocks."

After they finished laughing, Hera went and grabbed a couple of towels to wipe up the whipped cream. She helped Ezra wipe the whipped cream off his face, then threw out the now empty can.  
After the mess was cleaned up, everyone went back to bed.

_The next day..._

Chopper had uploaded the recording of last night's events on the holovid and was showing it to Sabine and Zeb.

If you had passed by the meeting/living room, you would have heard the laughter of a Lasat and a Mandolorian. If you had looked in, you would of seen mentioned persons, nearly doubled over with laughter.

* * *

**I wrote this very early this morning, so it might not be that great.  
Input is most appreciated!**

**WoodElfJedi**

**P.S. If anyone has seen or heard ANYTHING about The Hobbit: The Battle of The Five Armies, PLEASE PM me. I'm dying to know what's happening!**

**P.P.S. Can anyone give me a list of Star Wars species that are known to be Force sensitive? **


	5. Shaving Cream or Sabine Strikes

***Bugs Bunny* Happy New Year! Happy New Year! *throws confetti***

**What he said. Here's the 5th chapter HTPAD! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. I only own the pranks.**

* * *

It had been awhile since anyone had been pranked. Too long, in Sabine's opinion. And she was going to do something about it.

Ezra gave a humongous yawn as he put down his datapad. He had once again stayed up late reading. "That was an interesting story," he thought as he climbed into his bunk, being careful to not wake Zeb. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Sabine snickered quietly as she snuck out of her room and into the hallway. She had found this movie on the Holonet about these two girls, twins in fact, who had pranked one another and their friends. One of them had "decorated" a friend with shaving cream. It had been funny; Sabine had suddenly had the idea to do that as a prank. Hence, why she was sneaking down the hall.

She managed to stop snickering by the time she reached Zeb and Ezra's room. As the door slid open, Sabine heard Zeb snoring loudly. She set to work, struggling to contain her giggles.

_Hours later..._

Ezra shuffled out of his bedroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He walked to the kitchen, unaware of the shaving cream on the upper front half of his head.

Sabine tried really hard to not start laughing, as Ezra came into the kitchen. Kanan glanced up briefly at his Padawan, his mind not registering the shaving cream.

"How'd you sleep last night Ezra?" he asked. Ezra muffled a yawn as he replied. "Fine, I guess." He sat down at the table with the rest Rebels, grabbing a bowl and the cereal.

Zeb was the first one to notice the shaving cream.

"What do you have on your head, kid?" Ezra looked up, puzzled.

"My head?" The rest of the Rebels looked up from their breakfast. Ezra's hand went flying to his head. He felt a wet, foamy substance on his head.

"Shaving cream?" He went flying to the refresher, looking for a mirror. When he saw his reflection, he didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. He quickly cleaned off the shaving cream and walked back to the kitchen.

"Who did it?" he asked, as he sat back down. Hera, Kanan and Zeb shook their heads and said in unison, "We didn't."

Everyone looked at Sabine. She began to laugh. Everyone stared at her, then joined in. Even Ezra.

After the laughter subsided, Hera asked Sabine where she had gotten the idea. A grinning Sabine told them about the movie.

* * *

**Well? Reviews are appreciated!**

**If any of you readers have seen The Parent Trap (1998), you would know where this idea came from.**

**Again, ideas for pranks are welcome!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	6. Salt is not Sugar

**Hello again! Well, here's the 6th chapter of How to Prank a Droid! **

**So, let me guess...Everyone is back to SCHOOL! How wonderful! (Note the sarcasm) Me too. **

**I would just like** **to**** thank all the people who have viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There were some days that Kanan could go without caff. Other days, not so much. This was one of those not-so-much days.

Kanan yawned widely as he came into the kitchen, half asleep. He had stayed up way to late last night, and as the result, he had overslept. He shuffled around the kitchen, subconsciously using the Force to put together a breakfast that consisted of toast, eggs and a cup of caff.

_"Ah, caff,"_ Kanan thought as he smelled the hot drink, sitting down at the table. He took a sip, and then frowned. _"Needs sugar." _He grabbed the sugar shaker and poured some into his kaffe. After he stirred it, he took a sip.

And immediately spit it out.

Sputtering, he stumbled towards the kitchen sink, grabbing a glass along the way. He quickly filled the glass with cold water and gulped it down.

After a couple glasses of water, he examined the sugar shaker on the table. Pouring a small amount into his hand, he tasted it. And almost instantly reached for the water glass.

The sugar wasn't sugar.

It was salt.

"I want everyone in the kitchen _now,_" he said through the internal com system.

Ten minutes later, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper and Hera were in the kitchen, staring at a very angry looking Kanan.

"What wrong, love?" Hera asked.

"Who. Put. Salt. In. The. Sugar." Kanan ground out.

There was a chorus of "Not me's", from the Rebels. Kanan suddenly felt a mix of amusment and fear come through the master/padawan bond, that Ezra and he had.

"Ezra..."

"Yes, master?" Ezra asked, looking a bit to cheerful at Kanan's predicament.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Ezra shrugged, smiling cheerfully. "Maybe."

"Why, you little..." Kanan began to chase Ezra.

"And I got the whole thing filmed!" Ezra shouted, sprinting down the corridors of the _Ghost,_ Kanan close on his heels. The rest of the Rebels began to laugh as they realized what had happened.

Kanan had gotten pranked by his apprentice.

"Good job, kid, good job," Zeb muttered under his breath as he continued laughed.

* * *

**So. What'd you guys think? **

**Please leave a review!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	7. Glueing Hands

**GOT IT! *pants* I was having problems uploading the file. *mentally bangs Doc Manger on the ground* So, anyway, I finally completed most of The Clone Wars, but my knowledge of Star Wars is still limited. And you wouldn't _believe how many people I wanted to punch in the face, for being villains or just plain stupid!_ Uh, hehehe...*smiles sheepishly* So after that little rant, I present you with chapter seven of The Rebels Prank Wars!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Period.**

**P.S. Thanks to whoever gave me this idea. Apologies, but I can't remember your name. Again, THANKS!**

* * *

Ezra put down his tools, yawned and stretched. He had been working on a tracking device all day and into the night. The device was meant to be able to track the Rebels, and solely the Rebels, by their com links signals. It was supposed to be able to zone out other coms or signals, and be able to deflect Imperial, or other, signal jamming. They had tested it out, with Sabine playing the "Imp", and the others trying to find Zeb using the coms, of course. It had basically been a game of Hide-and-go-Seek, Rebels style. Unfortunately, it had worked for a bit, then something had gone wrong. Sabine was able to "track" the com signals and find them. Ezra had volunteered to work on it. He still hadn't been able to completely figure out what had gone wrong, but he was getting there.

He yawned again and layed his head down on the table.

_"Just a few minutes," _he thought. His eyes slipped close as he felt into a deep sleep.

Now, we all know that Jedi aren't supposed to take revenge or hold a grudge, but, in Kanan's case, he was still smarting a little from the caff incident.

He walked down the hall, towards his bunk, ready to go to sleep, when passing the kitchen, he saw Ezra slumped over the kitchen table, sleeping, his tools and the tracking device scattered all over the table. Kanan was tempted to wake him up and take him to his bunk, when he had a sudden idea. Quietly stepping into the kitchen, he opened a drawer, rummaging through it, looking for a bottle of glue. He nearly let out a cheer when he finally found it. He carefully closed the drawer and tip-toed towards Ezra. When he used to be a...padawan, a fellow padawan friend had played this trick on his master.

_"This is going to be good!" _Kanan thought, smiling. Ezra stirred slightly as he felt Kanan's...Excitement through their bond.

Kanan froze in place as Ezra shifted into a more comfortable position. He began moving again once Ezra stopped moving and he was sure he was still asleep. Carefully twisting open the top of the glue bottle, he carefully lifted Ezra's hand and poured some glue onto the table, then set his hand back down in, you guessed it, the glue.

_Hours later..._

Ezra slowly woke up, his right arm feeling funny. As he fully woke up, he realized that his arm had fallen asleep from being in one position for os long. He raised arms to stretch. Or, at least he tried to. Ezra frowned at his hand and pulled it. It didn't budge.

"What..." His frown deepened as he continued to try to pull his hand free. When that failed, he tried to use one of his tools to pry his hand free. That failed too.

_"Okay. I've obviously been pranked. Totally not funny!" _he thought. _"Then again, sometimes they aren't." _

Ezra disliked asking for help, depending on the situation.

_"Um, Kanan?" _Ezra said through their bond.

_"I need a little help. I'm, well..."_

_"Well what, kid?"_

_"I'm stuck to the table."_

Kanan could barely contain his laughter at the looks on the Rebels faces when they came into the kitchen.

"Uh, hi guys," Ezra said, looking non-to happy at his current predicament.

"What happened to you?" Sabine asked, noticing that Ezra hadn't moved from his spot at the table.

"Well..." Ezra ran his hand nervously through his navy hair.

"SomeoneprankedmesoI'mstucktothetableandcan'tmove."

Hera raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Ezra sighed. "I said, someone pranked me so I'm stuck to the table and can't move." He glared at his hand, as if that would make come free.

"What are you stuck with?"

Ezra shrugged. "Don't know." Hera bent down and inspected his hand and began to snicker.

"You've been glued to the table, Ezra." Ezra's eyes nearly bugged out as they all began to chuckle. He narrowed his eyes at Kanan, as his mirth came rippling through their bond, more forceful (force, *snickers*) than the others.

"It was you, wasn't it, Master?" Kanan chocked on his laughter.

"Ah ha!" Hera's muffled voice came, unintentionally saving Kanan from answering. "Found the glue remover!" She said as her head came out of a cabinet.

She opened the lid and carefully poured some over Ezra's hand. He winced a little, as he carefully pulled his hand away form the table, leaving a little skin behind. He got up from the table and turned towards Kanan and walked towards him.

"It _was _you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe Zeb did it."

"Hey!" said an indignant Zeb.

"_Master..."_

Kanan held his hands up in surrender fashion.

"Okay, okay! I did it!" He crossed his arms. "There's no need to get so upset, Padawan!"

Ezra growled and stomped towards his master, who turned tail and fled.

Hera chuckled. "Who knew Kanan still had some kid left in him." Sabine and Zeb laughed at the comment.

"Yeah, who knew." Sabine said, as she heard the distant shouts of laughter from both master and padawan.

* * *

**Do you know that that took FOUR PAGES on Word to write? I was surprised. Usually, it's only one or two.**

**May the Force be with you!**

**WoodElfJedi**

**P.S. I had said previously that I was going to do one more chapter. *scolds self mentally* That is NOT GOING TO HAPPEN FOLKS! :):):):)**


	8. Salty Tea

**Hola everyone! (That mean 'hello') Well, I AM going to continue The Rebels Prank War. When I first said that I was going to do one more chapter, I was serious about it. But, you guys all put the spirit of pranks back into me, so there are going to be more chapters of pranks! **

**Thanks to seleneraven1999 for giving me this idea!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Three guesses and the first two don't count.**

* * *

Hera yawned widely and stretched. It was about 4am standard galactic time. She had been flying all night and was extremely tired.

"Hey Chop, can you get me a cup of tea?" She asked the droid. He chirped in response and rolled out of the cockpit.

"And don't forget the cream and sugar!" She called.

Hera loved tea, especially when she was tired and needed to stay awake. But when the Empire had began putting extremely high prices on it, she had had to stop drinking it so much. So, when she got the chance to get it, she grabbed it.

Kanan woke up, feeling quite awake. After a few minutes of trying to fall back asleep and failing , he got up and went to the kitchen. He was slightly startled to see Chopper in there, but then he remembered that Hera was flying the ship to their next run.

"What are you doing Chopper?" Chopper whistled and gestured with an appendage towards the mug of tea.

"Ah." Kanan grabbed his own mug out of a cabinet and started to make some caff.

_"I still haven't gotten Hera back for whip creaming me."_ He thought. That's when it hit him.

"Chopper, wait a sec." He grabbed the salt shaker off the table. Chopper, understanding what Kanan about to do, gave a droid chuckle. If droids were able to grin evilly, he would have been doing so. Kanan shook some salt into Hera's tea and stirred it. Grabbing his mug of caff, he walked with Chopper to the cockpit.

Hera jumped slightly when Kanan sat down the co-pilot's.

"You doze off?" Kanan asked, taking a sip of caff. She nodded.

"Yeah." She grabbed her cup of tea from Chopper. "Thanks Chopper."

She glanced over at Kanan. "What's got you up this early?" She asked taking a sip.

"Well..." Kanan began to reply, when Hera sputtered, spitting out the tea and running out of the cockpit, just as they came out of hyperspace. Kanan grabbed the controls as the _Ghost _began to nose-dive, grinning and chuckling.

"That was totally worth it, wasn't Chopper?" Chopper chirped and whirred in response, sounding pleased.

Hera quickly ran to the kitchen and rinsed her mouth out with water.

"That. Was. Awful." She ground out, furious and even that was putting it lightly.

She stomped back to the cockpit, muttering to herself, "When I get my hands on him.."

Kanan was just switching to auto-pilot, when Hera stomped into the cockpit, looking livid.

"Kanan Jarrus, _how dare you mess with my tea!" _She nearly shouted. Kanan held his hands up. "Please Hera, it was just a joke!"

"You _know _you should _never _mess with my tea!"

"Is everythin' alright?" Kanan and Hera turned to see Sabine standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah." Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't look like it."

"Well...I played a prank on Hera and it didn't go so well." Kanan said. "I put salt in her tea."

A grin slowly made its way across Sabine's face and she began to giggle. "I wish... I could have... seen the look on your face..." She said. Kanan began to chuckle. "It was pretty funny."

Hera glared at the two. She began to replay her reaction in her mind and a tiny smile formed on her face.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of funny." She said, beginning to laugh too.

After they all stopped laughing, Sabine said, "I'm going back to bed." She yawned. "See you later."

Hera sat back down in the pilot's seat.

"I'm glad that wasn't recorded."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Hera," Kanan said, grinning.

"You didn't!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Hera tackled Kanan.

"You tell me _right this instant _Kanan Jarrus!"

"Okay, okay!" He said. "I didn't!"

"Promise?" Hera asked, getting off of the floor.

"Promise."

"Good, cause if you're lying..."

Kanan suddenly looked a little scared as Hera whispered something in his ear.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

**Well? Please tell me if it's good or bad!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	9. Neon Hair for the Jedi

**Uh, hi. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I ran out of ideas and got started on another fanfiction, so, yeah. So sorry.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._

Kanan's hand shot out from under the covers and with a rather loud bang, the holoalarm went silent. Kanan yawned and burrowed further under the covers, not wanting to get out of his warm bunk. He yawned again and finally flung the covers aside.

_"Note to self: Never do a run that late ever again," _he thought, as he shuffled sleepily into the bathroom. Last night had been an extremely late one. But they had done what needed to be done, before everyone had fallen asleep on their feet.

Kanan savored the feeling of the hot water, while he showered. He was still half asleep, though, and didn't notice the odd color of his shampoo.

* * *

Ezra sat down with Hera, Sabine and Zeb, around the kitchen table, eating a hot breakfast, that consisted of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast. Kanan had yet to be seen.

Sabine was just taking a bite of pancake, when Kanan walked in. She chocked and began to cough. She took a drink of water and managed to dislodge the piece of pancake. Everyone looked at Sabine and then at Kanan. And burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Hera, Sabine, and Ezra were double over in laughter.

"Your...hair!" Zeb gasped out, between laughs.

"My hair?" Kanan pulled a piece of hair out of his ponytail and pulled it in front of his eyes. He blinked, then blinked again. He ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, leaving everyone laughing.

He pulled his hair completely out of it's hair tie and looked into the mirror. And he didn't know what to think when he saw his reflection.

His hair was a neon green with streaks of pink running through it. His goatee and eyebrows were the same color.

Kanan felt his jaw drop. He closed his mouth and his hair back into it's usual style and he walked, or rather stomped, back to the kitchen.

Everyone had managed to get back to eating their breakfast, with the occasional giggle, by the time Kanan got back.

Kanan walked in and glared at everyone.

"Ezra Bridger..."

Ezra looked alarmed. "It wasn't me, Master! I swear!" Kanan studied his Padawan for a minute and decided he wasn't guilty.

He looked at Zeb and Sabine.

"Well?" The two shook their heads.

"Wasn't either of us." Kanan looked at Hera, who was leaning against the back of the chair, one leg crossed over the other, looking completely relaxed. Kanan walked over to the table and stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"So, Hera. Have you purchased any hair dye lately?"

"What makes you think that, love?" Hera grinned. Kanan leaned forward, until his nose was nearly touching Hera's.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He whispered. Hera shrugged carelessly and smiled. Her smile froze at the look that Kanan gave her next.

_"Blasted Force," _she thought.

"I heard that," Kanan said, smirking.

_Karabast._

"Everyone out," Hera said. Zeb herded Sabine and Ezra out, saying something about going into town.

As soon as Kanan was sure they were clear, he turned to Hera. Who wasn't in her chair.

"Hera, you come back here right now."

"Nope," a muffled voice said. "You deserve that hair color for putting salt into my tea." Kanan identified where the voice was coming from and looked up above him.

Hera was perched, rather precariously, on a pipe that was close to the ceiling.

Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"How the heck did you get up there?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Kanan sighed. He was going to have to do this the hard way.

Hera gave a small squeal, as she found her self suddenly floating in the air, towards Kanan. She was dropped onto the floor, right in front of Kanan. He knelt down next to her and began to tickle her. Hera shrieked and tried to get away from Kanan, but to no avail.

"Stop it, Kanan!" She giggled. He didn't.

"Only if you admit it was you."

"Okay, okay, it was me! Now stop!" Kanan grinned at his victory and stopped tickling Hera.

They sat there, on the floor for a minute, enjoying the most silence they had had in awhile. Kanan finally broken the silence.

"When will this hair dye come out?" He asked. Hera thought for a minute.

"I think the label said one to two weeks." Kanan's neon eyebrows shot to his hair line.

_"Two weeks?! Hera!" _

Hera snickered. "Hey, at least you won't be as recognizable."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

_One week later..._

A Stormtrooper fired a shot at the wanted raven haired boy, who was wielding a blue lightsaber and was advancing rather quickly. The Stormtrooper felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around.

"What the..." Neon hair was the last thing he saw, before he was electrocuted and blacked out.

Ezra stood next to his master.

"I think I can imagine the look on his face from your colorful hair," Ezra said. Kanan punched his Padawan in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Ezra."

"Sir, yes, sir." Kanan rolled his eyes at Ezra's antics. "You never learn, do you?"

"Unless it involves Jedi training, nope."

"You're hopeless," Kanan joked.

"I know." Ezra grinned as they were joined by Zeb and Sabine.

* * *

**Please leave a review! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	10. Glitter and Lasasts Don't Mix

**Uh, yeah, hi everyone!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER... Life just sorta cam upon me and I was working on another story, so, yeah.**

**Anyway...**

**ASHOKA TANO IS BACK! OH MY GOSH! AND THE INQUISITOR IS DEAD! YYYAAAAAYYYY!**

**Okay, yeah, I'm good...**

**But SERIOUSLY, who else isn't excited?! I mean, it's ASHOKA for Force's sake! But, then _of course Darth Vader appears_... *plays Darth Vader's Theme***

**Hehe, so sorry for that little outburst. I'm just SO EXCITED THAT ASHOKA'S BACK! I was a fan of her when I watched the Clone Wars, but then they just HAD to have her leave the Order! **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! I wrote very, very late at night...**

**Oh, one more thing:**

**This idea was suggested by Maddey (Guest), so this isn't mine. Thanks a lot, whoever you are! :)**

**Scarlet: My most sincerest apologies. For some very odd reason, I did not see your review before I wrote ****the last chapter. I only found out about it a few days ago. So sorry. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

Sabine was fiddling around with one of her homemade "miracles", when someone knocked on her door.

Thinking it was Hera or Kanan, she said, "Come in."

She looked up and was surprised to see that it was Ezra who came walking in through the door.

"Uh, hiya, Sabine." Sabine didn't need the Force to tell her that Ezra was slightly uncomfortable in her presence. She set down her creation and patted the spot next to her on the bunk.

"You can come sit here, if you'd like." Ezra shuffled over to the spot indicated and plopped down next to Sabine.

"You need something, Ezra?" She asked, curious about why the Padawan had come to her.

"Can you make a bomb with glitter?" Ezra blurted out. Sabine was taken aback.

"Say what again?"

"Can you make a bomb that contains glitter?" Ezra repeated his question.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think I could. Why?"

Ezra gave a broad grin.

"Weelll, I was think about what Zeb would look like covered in somethin' shiny and glitter came to mind, so..." He trailed off and Sabine continued his sentence.

"So you were wondering if I could make a bomb for you to set off for a prank, correct?"

Ezra nodded and Sabine grinned mischievously.

"Oh, you can so count me in!" She exclaimed.

"So you'll do it then?"

"I'll do more than that. I'm so not going to miss out on this!"

The two spent the rest of the afternoon planning the prank.

_Later that day..._

Sabine and Ezra tried to not giggle like little kids as they set up the bombs that they had made for Zeb. Sabine had given Ezra a crash course in "miracle" making and he had caught on pretty quick.

The two had made multiple bombs that were filled with multi coloured glitter and glue. The glue, so the glitter would stick. The bombs wouldn't do any damage to the inside of the ship, besides a few black marks that could easily be cleaned up.

Satisfied with their work, they proceeded to the end of the hallway and as according to their plan, Ezra yelled loudly,

"Zeb, can you come here? I need some help with Chopper! He's being a nuisance again!" Ezra loudly banged his wrench on a piece of scrap metal that he had found, to further prove his words.

Zeb grumbled inside the room that the two shared.

"You can't get a moment's peace around here," he complained, stepping out of the room.

Sabine hit the button.

Loud explosions rang through the interior of the _Ghost _as the bombs went off.

Zeb was promptly covered with glue and glitter.

The three coughed and waved their hands around as they tried to clear the smoke.

_"Thank goodness Hera and Kanan aren't around," _Sabine thought.

That's when Zeb noticed the two teens standing there.

The three stared at each other for a second, before both Ezra and Sabine burst out laughing.

Zeb was covered head to toe, quite literally, in glitter. (The glue was the quick dry kind:)

And he wasn't too happy about it either.

With an angry, well, roar, he leapt towards the two laughing teens, who took off running. The chase proceeded through the _Ghost, _with Ezra and Sabine just staying ahead of the angry Zeb. The two quickly ran out of _Ghost _and onto the plains of Lothal. Sprinting through the tall grass, they headed towards Ezra's old home, the tower he'd been living in before he had joined the Rebels. They weren't very far from it.

Gasping for air, the two quickly shot into the building and to the lift that would take them to the top. Zeb wasn't far behind them.

The doors just barely closed when Zeb came flying at them, his entire being saying that he was angry.

He growled in frustration when he wasn't able to catch the two teens.

After searching for another way up and failing to find one, he stomped back to the _Ghost _to try to clean off the rather offensive glitter. (At least, it was offensive in his opinion. He was a former member of the Honor Guard for Pete's sake!)

Sabine and Ezra collapsed breathlessly in the turbo list from laughter and running for their lives.

"Oh, the look on his face!" Ezra said, grinning broadly.

"I know, right! Totally worth the run!" Sabine replied, grinning also.

Ezra suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" Sabine asked.

"What are Hera and Kanan going to say?"

Sabine's face fell.

"I have no idea."

_A few hours later..._

"_You two did what?!" _Ezra and Sabine shuffled nervously in front of Hera and Kanan.

"We set..." Ezra began, only to be interrupted by Kanan.

"We know what you did, Ezra. The question is why."

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, unsure. Ezra looked at his Master, feeling unsure about how to reply.

_"Master, I think we just wanted to have a good laugh. It was kind of funny, you have to admit," _Ezra said through their master/padawan bond.

Kanan sighed.

"You two will be confined to the ship on the next two runs."

There were exclaims and groans of dissatisfaction from the two.

"Please Master..."

"Oh, Karabast, why does it have to be that..."

Kanan held up his hand and the two fell silent.

"That is my final word."

He stood up and left the room, Hera not far behind.

"Oh, kri..."

"Language, Ezra Bridger!"

_Days later, at night on a run..._

"You see something over there?"

"Ah, nope. You see anything?"

"Nope."

Suddenly, a glittering figure landed in front of the two Stormtroopers, who jumped back in surprise and they tried to fire their blasters.

"What the heck is that thing?!" One yelled.

"I don't know! Shoot it!" The other yelled back.

The two were knock into oblivion two seconds later.

Zeb sighed as he boarded the _Phantom._

Even after multiple showers (Much to his chagrin. He hadn't been that clean in years!), the glitter still hadn't gotten out of his fur.

"Karabast, when I get my hands on those two..."

TBC

* * *

**So, how'd ya like it? Please review! They make my day!**

**Oh, how many of you have seen the Rebels Recon for Fire Across the Galaxy? **

**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do you know that Ashoka doesn't have her original yellow and green lightsabers? She still has two lightsabers, but this time, they're both like a white color... Unusual, eh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**WoodElfJedi, out **


	11. Author's Note

_Hi everyone!_

_I am aware of the fact that I haven't updated in..._

_Okay, a long time, but some things happened, and I ran out of prank ideas, but I have an idea slowly gathering in my head, but I'm not sure when I will write it._

_So, I guess the whole point of this A/N, is to let all of you know that I AM still alive, and haven't abandoned this story. :)_

_Ideas are most welcome, as I have said before! :)_

_May the Force be with you!_

_WoodElfJedi_

_#StarWarsRebels_

#AhsokaLives


End file.
